Traditionally, service provider systems solely utilize wireline communication standards or protocols, such as a version of a Data Over Cable Service PHY device Specification (DOCSIS) communication standard or protocol, such as DOCSIS 3.0, DOCSIS 3.1, and/or DOCSIS 3.1 Full Duplex to provide some examples, to provide a service to one or more subscriber devices. As more wireline communication standards or protocols and wireless communication standards or protocols become available, it would be advantageous for service provider systems to implement these additional communication standards or protocols to provide the service.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.